Katie, Adopted
by Cutie Kyuubi
Summary: This is a remake of the story, "Katie," written by Lovesick-teenager. Now, before you start on the harping about how I changed a few things, I did get permission. Hopefully she thinks this story is up to her expectations! And yours, of course! Rated M to be extremely safe. Also, my first story! Be nice?
1. Get A Job

Katie looked at her small, studio apartment room, the futon in the corner pulled down with pillows and a blanket folded, neatly, at one end, and a TV on a stand opposite the futon with a coffee table between them and a full-length mirror by the closet which held her entire wardrobe, it wasn't much but it was affordable and as long as it was clean and bug free, that was important thing. She sighed, she just lost her job a few days ago and the bills were piling up, as was evident on her kitchen counter, she was getting farther behind on paying rent, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before the manager kicked her out.

Of course she could have stayed at her parent's house but where was the fun in that? Besides even if the place was small at least it was better then living with rich parents who believe money can buy happiness, treating her like 'a good little girl' and telling her what she has to do to be successful enough, how despicable! She didn't want the family company to be passed down to her, she wanted to live her own life and be her own person, not the daughter of a rich dad and famous company.

Other then her bills adding up, fate had always been kind to her, besides, today she planned on going job hunting; she noticed a couple of help wanted signs earlier and a few ads in the newspaper.

Katie picked up her brown book bag, adjusted the strap and then went to check herself in the small mirror on the wall. She had shoulder length cherry red hair, charcoal black eyes complimented by long eyelashes, a little bit of smokey eyeshadow, red fur all over her body, and a long silky tail trailing behind her. She really wanted to make a good impression so she wore a lovely light purple blouse, and black pants which hugged her body in all the right places without making her appear slutty. She took one last look before locking the door to her apartment room and left.

She applied for a job at Midnight Café, Small-Town Market, Greenvine restaurant, and several other places but most of them didn't give her much hope. She knew if she landed a job just by looking at them and most of the employers didn't look very promising. Feeling kind of depressed she started to walk towards the park.

When she got there she went to the nearest park bench and pulled out a small book from her bag. The title read 'Stronger in the Broken Places' she wasn't having an emotional moment or anything; she just liked reading the book. It was filled with poems by poets who weren't very well known but the poems were so heartfelt and passionate it was hard to not love the book itself. She stayed there reading for what felt like a few minutes but was actually about 2 and half hours; her tail swaying back and forth, and ears twitching every once and a while to small sounds. Placing a marker in her book, she had gotten up and started walking back home when she saw a white sign at the entrance of the gate with red letters that read, 'Now Hiring'. Smiling like a Cheshire cat she quickly made her way to the house walked up the steps, knocking on the door.

She waited a while before a tall blue jay opened it, "Hi, I'm Katie, and I'm here to apply for the job." He stared at her, mouth partly open, for minute before a small raccoon ran up behind him and practically yelled, "I'm Rigby!" and punches the blue jay in the stomach.

"Oof, oh um I'm sorry," laughing nervously he says, "I'm Mordecai." He then turned to Rigby, "Dude, be quiet!" and laughs nervously, again, before focusing his attention back to her, "Oh, yea, I think you should talk to Benson, he's, like, the park manager. Just go up those stairs to the first door to your left," and he points to the stairs behind him. She thanks him before walking up and stopped at the door. She could hear the two downstairs bickering 'Dude, you like her!' 'What? No way! I'm just being nice that's all…'

They were acting like kids in elementary school fighting over a crush. She giggled at that thought before she remembered why she was here.

She took a long breath before knocking then a loud rough voice snaps, "What?" The harsh voice almost wanted to make her bolt in the other direction…almost.

"Ummm, I'm here to apply for the job," A second later, a grinning red gumball machine opens the door and replies, with a more gentle voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," he smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm Katie by the way," she replied, smiling brightly.

"I'm Benson, the park manager," he extends his arm to shake her hand. She notices that he has strong, warm hands. Blushing, she looks into his black eyes.

"Come in, come in, sit down," he points at a chair in front of his large wooden desk.

She asks "So, what kind of job are you offering?"

"Well, we just need an extra grounds keeper here at the park. Nothing much, just someone to help take care of the grass, clean the fountains, picking up trash, you know just the small stuff. Would you be interested?"

She smiled. 'Picking up the trash? Small stuff? Pshh easy!' "Yeah, that sounds good."

"So, tell me about yourself Katie."

"Well, I'm 18, and I graduated high school from Marlinton prep not too long ago. I have my own place downtown. I pride myself in being a dedicated, hardworking, and honest individual." He continued to ask her questions for a few minutes and somehow the conversation went to other interests. She was just about to feel comfortable when she remember that this was an interview not a get together with her friends. Although she wouldn't mind seeing him as friends. She politely asked him if she had the job or not before he smiled brightly.

"You're hired!" She looked at him trying to prevent the happiness from showing to much.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that!" he replied. In her mind, she thought that landing the job was almost too easy.

"Great! So, when do I start working?"

He chuckled thinking he might of just got himself a keeper and said, "Wow, I don't think I've ever had a worker that eager before, you can start tomorrow morning 8 o'clock."

"Ok, thanks for the job Mr. Benson, it'll be a pleasure working for you!"

Then he blushes and slightly stutters "please just c-call me Benson."

She stands up as she responds, "Ok, Benson… See you tomorrow." She shook his hands again before leaving.

By the time she got back to her apartment she thought vaguely to herself, 'I must be wearing a mask because it feels as if there's a smile permanently plastered on my face.' Then she giggled at the absurdness of that thought before pulling out her keys and opening the door to her room. She dropped her bag on the coffee table, and walked to the fridge. She opened it and noticed that she was out of… Well, almost everything, and made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. She took an apple from the counter, pulled out a good book from the bookshelf, and got settled down on the futon reading, 'The Castle Burning' by Magna Denes.


	2. Working

**A Small Author's Note**

**OK, I just wanna make one, small, clarification... Katie is a cat, not a fox.. Just to clear that up. Also, though this has nothing to do with the story, I had, recently, gotten my very first car. And, in my family, it's tradition to name our cars. However, I can not come up with anything... It's a '98 Chevy Lumina, and, because of it's color, I had wanted to incorporate, "emerald," into the name. Any ideas?**

Katie woke up the next morning around 6:20am, jumping into the shower; her first thoughts being, _'Okay, today is the day that I start working at the park. Ummm, so what do I wear?'_ All her previous jobs had required her to wear a uniform of some sort. This was the first time she didn't have to wear something humiliating, such as, a hat with some type of fast food on top of it, or a hotdog costume. She thought about her new boss, Benson. He seemed okay. He didn't appear to be overly strict, and he looked like an easy going guy… Once you get to know him maybe. When she was done with her shower, she got out, hastily dried her hair, and wrapped a light pink towel around herself. Katie went to her closet and carefully picked out a few outfits.

She tried on the first one, an attractive red blouse, and black pants, however, after examining herself in the mirror, she shook her head, this one seemed too desperate for attention. It looked like she was dressing up for a date rather then getting ready to go to work. She needed something casual, and yet, charming, and professional. The second outfit was too punk, a black shirt with her favorite band (Fist Pump), and ruby red plaid skirt with black lacing.

She anxiously checked the clock perched next to the futon, it was already 7:35! She was going to be late, and on her first day, non the less! She grabbed her third outfit, a deep purple v-neck shirt with jeans, and swiftly changed, she put on a touch of some makeup and glanced at herself in the mirror, lingering awhile to appreciate how her clothes fit her body perfectly revealing her ample breast, small waist, and round hips, before snatching her book bag, locked the door and leaving the apartment.

Katie was going to walk, but she decided it would be better to catch the bus instead. Paying her fare, she got on the bus to find there weren't any open seats available, so she stood and held onto the pole. A few men offered her their seats, but politely declined, stating that she only had two stops to go. As soon as she arrived at the third stop, she hastily ran out and sprinted down the walkway towards the house.

She walked up the steps, taking the time to steady her breathing and compose herself, before knocking on the door. She saw Rigby poke his head out of an open window on the second floor. He disappeared for awhile but she could hear him call out to his friend.

"Hey Mordecai, your sweetie is here to see you!" Her ears twitched at the comment, _'Sweetie?'_

"Oh, shut up, Rigby!" The door, then, opened and she saw Mordecai blushing from his friend's 'sweetie' remark. "Um, hey, Katie, how are you?"

She decided to take pity on him and pretend she didn't hear what Rigby said, "Oh, I'm fine. Um, do you where Benson is?"

"He's upstairs, in his office."

Smiling politely, she said thanks to Mordecai before heading upstairs. Knocking on the door, she inquired, "Benson? It's me, Katie."

"Come in!" She shyly opened the door, her ears turned back. Benson was sitting behind his desk when he looked up at her "Katie do you know what time it is?"

She blushed at him and started explaining in a rushed tone, "I'm really, really sorry if I'm late I was just busy, and I completely forgot the time.." She was about to continue but she looked at him and noticed he staring at her with a confused expression on his face before he burst out laughing.

"Katie, your 10 minutes early!"

It was her turn to look confused, her ears immediately perking up and her tail twitched in question, which only made him laugh harder. Finally, she just started laughing along with him. "Oh, and I thought I was going to be late! Haha, and on my first day too."

"Well, it's nice that you came early," he chuckled, "It gives me time to introduce you to all the other staff members." Benson then rose from his chair, and directed Katie out of the room. As they walked out, he put his hand on her shoulder; his touch lingering for a little longer than normal. When he put down his hand she felt herself missing the warmth of his touch.

They went into the living room and he introduced her to Mordecai and Rigby (whom she had already met before), and to Pops and Skips, Benson told her there were two other workers named, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost, but they were at the other side of the park working at the concession stand, so she would be able to meet them later.

"Alright everybody, this is Katie. She's the new employee so I want you guys to treat her nicely and show her around the place, OK?"

"Okay."

He turned back to Katie, "Alright, so now your first job is to help Mordecai and Rigby repaint the outside of the house, the color is starting to fade."

She replied enthusiastically, "Okay, Benson, we'll get right on it!"

He grinned, she really was a keeper. "All the paint supplies are in the garage." She motioned for the boys to come with her and they got started painting... Well, most of them started painting.

Rigby was complaining most of the time, "Ughhhh, this is so _boring_!"

She rolled her eyes, her tail twitching in annoyance, before replying, "Well, duh! Work is supposed to be boring, unless your, like, some sort of freaky workaholic."

He just groaned before turning to Mordecai, "Come on, dude, let's take a break, I'm hungry."

Mordecai was about to agree that maybe taking a break would be good idea, but he changed his mind when he saw her on her tip toes, stretching, to paint a small piece of the house about a foot above her. Her shirt was riding up exposing her flat stomach, her ears forward in concentration, and her tail swaying behind her.

He just stared at her until Rigby said in a whiny voice, "Come on, dude, lets take a break! This is boring!" Then she turned to face him smiling sweetly unaware that, just a minute ago, the blue jay had been checking her out.

"Umm, Mordecai? Could you get you get the top part for me? I can't really reach that high."

"Umm, yeah, sure, heh heh," he said, laughing nervously.

"K, thanks, Mordecai," She then turned to the small raccoon, "You know, Rigby, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get done and take a break." He looked, irritated but agreed anyway. "K, good. I'll go in the garage and get the ladder." She left had left afterward to get the ladder so they could reach the top of the house.

It wasn't so bad, while they were working, they all talked, and had a little fun making funny jokes and they even gave her a nickname, 'Kat.' (How ironic.) By the time they were finished, it was 3:20, and they went inside to take what she liked to call, 'a well deserved break,' which, basically, consisted of awesome video gaming and snacks. After about 20 minutes, she got up and said she was going to tell Benson had finished their work.

She knocked on his office door, but nobody answered. She knocked again, but still, no answer. So, she opened the door to find that the room was empty. Her ears shifted forward in confusion. Looking around, she wondered where her boss went. She turned around to head back downstairs when, who should she run into, but Pops! "OH! Hello! You're the new girl working here at the park! Good show!"

"Hiya, Pops, have you seen Benson?"

"Yes, I do believe I saw him outside with Skips."

"Thanks, Pops, nice top hat!" As she walked down the stairs past a giggling Pops, she thought of how Pops seemed like a really cool person, and she really did think he's top hat looked nice, and trendy.

While she was still thinking about how cool Pops was, she had managed to find Benson walking towards the house. She ran up to him, her ears perked high and her tail waving in the breeze behind her, "Hi Benson!"

He smiled at her exuberant personality, "Hey Katie."

"I came out here to tell you we finished repainting the house."

He looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Yea, we just got done a little while ago."

"I hope they didn't give you any trouble?"

"Oh, no, no trouble at all! It was, actually, kind of interesting."

Huh, they didn't slack off or anything?"

"Nope, they were working hard til' we finished."

"Wow, I think that might be the first time that they worked hard in their whole life."

She chuckled at this and replied "Aw, come on, they can't be that bad," he just smiled. She hadn't noticed that while they talking they were walking closer together, she was almost close enough to brush his hands with her fingers.

Then Rigby popped out of the house and ran towards her, "Kat! Kat! Yo Kat!" He started tugging on her hand, "Hey, dude, what's taking you so long? You gotta meet Muscle Man and Five's, they're inside waiting for you."

She smiled at his childlike behavior, and took one last look at Benson before she followed him into the house.


	3. Muscles and Ghost, Money and Movies

While meeting with Muscle Man, she found it quite difficult not to gag in front of him, he really needed to put on some cologne or something because he smelled worst than a dying animal in the sewers. Although, he was really funny, she laughed every time he made a, 'MY MOM,' joke. She knew he was saying it wrong, and meant to say, 'YOUR MOM,' but it was still hilarious. His friend, High Five Ghost, was cool too. He seemed like a laid back kind of person and she never met a ghost before, so it was an awesome experience.

They all talked and laughed together, it was… heartwarming in a way. Everyone here treated each other like lifelong friends, they were comfortable around each other and acted like… family. She felt her thoat tighten and had to hide her face for a second to blink back the tears. She never really had much of a family before. Her parents mostly spent their evenings at dinner parties with other rich snobs while she sat at home…alone. She remembered how they used to call her a brat because the expensive gifts they bought her weren't enough, but they can never replace the greatest gift of all. Love. She longed to feel loved. Although Katie doubted her parents would be the ones to give it to her. They never cared for her, much less loved her.

She hoped that maybe one day Mordecai, Rigby and everyone else here would accept her as family or a life long friend of some sorts.

While she closed her eyes, she managed to fake a smile before she was able to look back at her friends, hoping that no one saw her moment of weakness. When she looked up she saw Benson across the room watching her. She felt her cheeks redden, her ears flatten to her head, and looked away, focusing her attention on Mordecai and Rigby who were playing punchies now.

She saw Benson walk over to the trio, "ok you guys, I think you've been working hard enough today, so maybe you can go into to town and go watch a movie or something. Here's 20 bucks, now go have fun." He handed 20 dollars to each of them, when he handed her share of the money, she felt her fingers brush against his.

She smiled at him, instantly perking back up, "Thanks, Benson," She saw him blush before she had left with Mordecai and Rigby

Once outside, they started talking, "Dude! Look at this 20 smacks right in my hand!" She laughed at Rigby's metaphor of money.

"Awww yeeeeaauuuuhhh!" Mordecai responded, then they both started singing at the same time, "Made my luck by making 20 bucks, gonna buy me a top hat cuz I got 20 smacks" then Katie joined in as they started shaking their right the hand in the air, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mordecai and Rigby really were a work of art. She never met anyone like them they were just plain silly sometimes. She loved hanging around with them, and began to think of them as the brothers that she never had.

Their first stop was the café, where Katie met Mordecai's friend, Margret, who worked as a waitress there. She seemed like a really nice person, and they both loved Fist Pump! But that was basically it. They stayed awhile and just hung out, talking, until Rigby thought they should go to the movie theaters. It was so cool Katie got to watch BLOOD SLASHERS 2 RETURN OF THE MUTANTS but they fooled Rigby into going into a different movie because Mordecai had mentioned to Katie that he couldn't handle scary movies.

When their movie was over, they went to look for Rigby, he was telling her a bunch of cheesy jokes on the way.

"0kay, so a man walks into the doctor's office with a celery up his nose a carrot in his ear. The doctor takes one look at him and says 'You're not eating right!'" He laughs, "You get it?"

She laughs along with him, "Yea, I get it! Most people who are told they aren't eating right are, like, overeating, or something! But he's just not eating right at all! The carrot's in his EAR! Haha" _Oh my gosh Mordecai is so hilarious! _She thought to herself.

They found Rigby in the lobby. As soon as he saw them, he was ran up to the two and started to complain, "Hey, why didn't you guys watch Mr. Muffin's Adventures in Lollyland with me? It was so lame! There was nothing but little kids with their parents!" he looked completely irritated.

She felt kind of sad tricking him like that, so she promised to make it up to him. "Oh, I'm sorry Rigby. I didn't want you to get mad… Hey, I got an idea! Come on you guys" she lead them over to a store about a block away called, "Our gameTable." Rigby didn't look at all excited at the idea though. "Hey, come on! This place is full of board games!",

"Don't you mean BOREDgames? As in, BORED OUT OF MY MIND?",

"Oh, come on, not all of them are boring!" She picked up a game on the top shelf. "Look at this one, 'Care for a Dare!' For 3 or more players, do you dare a friend to do something funny? Weird? Or something down, right, nasty? Cards with dares that will blow your mind! Like jump up and down…with peanut butter on your feet! Prank call your boss and see what happens!"

Rigby shouted "Wait, what was the last one?"

"Prank call your boss"

"DUDE! We have to get this!"

"Totally!" Mordecai agreed.

Katie replied, "Great! Okay, since I didn't watch the movie with you at the theaters, Rigby, I'll pay for it," She pulled out her wallet and headed toward the cash register when Mordecai stopped her.

"Wait, since I didn't either, I'll pay half."

She smiled at his gesture of kindness, "Ok, thanks."

By the time they went outside the sun was almost about to set so they decided it was about time they went back to the house.


	4. Care To Dare?

**This is the REAL chapter Four!**

When they went home Rigby couldn't wait to open the board game. He pulled out of the box the following contents: a package of red cards with the dares, a spinner, a package of blue cards with questions, a small pencil, and a sheet of paper to record the scores. They brought the game into the living room when Katie said "Okay, I'll read the directions then," as she pulled out the paper with instructions, she read, "K, first, set the cards in two different piles on either side of the spinner, all the players spin and whoever has the highest number goes first. Then, the people take turns going clockwise. The person whose turn it is, spins the spinner, retrieve a dare card and the person that it lands on must do the dare, however, if they refuse to do the dare, they may answer an embarrsing question about themselves from the other pile. Dares are worth 4pts and Questions 2pts." She looked up at them after reading the rules. Rigby seemed confused but Mordecai took over setting up the game.

Benson, Pops and Skips walked in from the other room and she smiled at them, her ears perked forward and tail held high in excitement, "Hey, guys! We're playing a game, wanna join?"

Pops, immediately replied in a high pitched voice, "Oooooooooh, a game! What kind of game?"

"It's kind of like truth or dare."

Benson thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I guess I'll play for awhile. What do you say, Skips?"

Skips nodded his head yes, and she smiled as Pops laughed in delight, "Oooooh, a dare game! Why yes! Good show, jolly good show, indeed!"

She explained the rules and they started to play. Rigby started first "Okay, Pops, it says you have to take off an article of your clothing, and use as a blindfold for 10 minutes. No peeking." He giggled and took off his vest, placing it over his eyes.

Mordecai's turn was next he spun the spinner, "Benson, you have to," He stiffled a snort of laughter as he read the card, "put makeup on and sing a karaoke song!" Benson looked horrified. Katie started laughing as she fell to her side from the sheer force of her merth.

Benson looked like a deer caught in the headlights " What!? B-but, but I don't have any makeup so, well, I guess I can't do the dare then!"

Katie calmed down slightly, "Hold on a minute! I have makeup! We can use that!"

His face turned red in embarressment, "Well, what about the question then?"

Mordecai grabbed a blue card, "Is there any person in the room that you have SEXUAL feelings for?"

Benson blushed so hard, it looked like he might pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his head at the question, "Okay, I'll do the dare instead."

Modecai and Rigby looked like Christmas just came early. Skips was smiling, and Pops started giggling like crazy. Katie grinned, her feline teeth shown in a smile to match the cheshire cat as she pulled her makeup out of her brown book bag and motioned for Benson to come closer. He looked really uncomfortable. "Okay, Benson, pucker out your lips," His eyes widened at the suggestion as she rolled her eyes and held up the ruby red lipstick. Realizing what she meant, he immediately complied, and she put the lipstick on him. She then proceeded to put some really bright blue eyeshadow on him. Everyone, at this point, was in near hysterical laughter at the sight of their boss in women's makeup. Moredecai got out the boom box, and chose the silliest song he could find! Rigby went into the kitchen to retreive a spoon for Benson to use as a microphone. Benson then started singing. Oh, how she wished someone had thought to bring a video camera!

The game continued to Skips. His card read that he had to take off his clothes, and switch with the person across him, which just happened to be Katie. They didn't trade underwear, out of decency, which was a good thing. She was wearing a black thong that day and she doubted Skips would enjoy that.

As they switched clothing, Katie going into the other room of course, she found that his pants where kind of tight on her hips, but other then that, they fit just fine. Next was Pops. His dare card read that he had to kiss everyone in the room and find out who was the best kisser, but he decided to answer a question instead. Which was, "What's the strangest obsession you've ever had?" He replied that he was obsessed with giggling every few minutes… Though it was quite obvious now that she thought about it. After a few more rounds, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost showed up and started to play. Their first dare was to kiss each other! It ended up being so hilarious because Muscle Man didn't want to give up the dare, "I'm too much a man to back out, unlike you LADIES!" But then Rigby commented a man kissing a ghost man was gay! They went though this whole controversy about who was right but it didn't matter it was still fun.

Then, when it was Rigby's turn, Muscle Man went into the kitchen and brought out some beers. Benson said that it would get too dangerous and that maybe they should just call it a night.

Mordecai objected, "Oh, come on Benson! Just a few drinks that's all! Okay?"

"No! I know how you guys act when your drunk!"

Katie agreed with Benson, "Uh, maybe he's right. I mean, I don't wanna be a buzz kill, but I'm not a big fan of drinking," Benson smiled in approval while the others, minus Pops and Skips, groaned in complaint, and she felt herself blush under his sight, "Anyway, it's your turn to spin, Fives."

HGF put his pale ghost hand on the spinner's hand and spun. It continued to whirl quickly before it slowed down and finally stopped, its tip was pointing at Mordecai. He picked up the dare card and started reading in his high quivering voice, "Pick a player of your choice and go in the closet for 7 minutes… Alone."

Mordecai smiled sheepishly at Katie, "Well, I guess I choose, Kat."

She got up, her ears flat against her head in nervousness, and they both went to the closet. Rigby shouted, laughing, "Have fun, love birds!" When she looked back, she saw Benson glaring daggers at Mordecai. Then, when Skips shut the closet door, all became dark.


	5. In the Closet

**Oh dear, after reading through my story, I found out that I posted chapter 5 as chapter 4! If you would please click on chapter 4 you can read the real fourth chapter for this story. Thank you.**

It was pitch black she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face, and the closet was a little uncomfortable due to the cramped space. She turned towards her blue jay friend, or where she assumed he was standing and heard him move around in the small room. His body brush up against hers, "Uhh… Mordecai? Can you, like, um, move back a little bit? I don't want to be rude but I, um," she didn't want tell him she didn't like being touched by other people when she's stuffed into tiny places, it would sound mean, "I'm claustrophobic."

He move aside and apologized "oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"No, it's okay! It's not your fault." She sat down, laid her head against the wall and sighed as she heard him sit down somewhere on the far side of the closet.

There was silence until he finally spoke up, "Hey, Kat?"

"Yea?"

"Why don't you like drinking?" She smiled sadly. _Friends don't hide secrets…right?_

"I'm more mature than doing something as silly as drinking, it's bad for your mind, bad for your body, and, all around, bad for your health. Beside… I don't think my parents would approve…" She drifted off at the thought of her parents. Her parents didn't care much about her, and she didn't think she cared about them. She shook her head at the obvious lie she just thought. She may have left them, but they were still her parents and she did still miss them. She was always chasing a family that was never there.

Mordecai casually asked, "Oh, so where are your parents anyway?" Now that she saw he genuinely wanted to know about her parents, she couldn't lie straight to his face! Metaphorically as they were in the dark, and she felt the pang of hurt hit her like a punch in the face. She sniffled and tried her best not cry, gripping her tail in her hands like a child might his first blanket, but it was too late the tears were coming.

"I don't know. They have several real estate locations, you know, summer houses, condominiums, large buildings. I don't know! I never kept up with all that fancy living kind of stuff."

"What? How can they afford that stuff? Are they, like, rich or something! What do they work as?"

"They're the leaders of a multinational incorporation for cosmetics."

"WHAT! They're, like, FREAKEN billionaire's? How can you NOT tell us this!"

She flinched away at his raised his voice, her ears folding back, "I didn't want to tell you, because I wanted you guys to like me as the person I am, not for my money."

"Wait, you have MONEY! What the-? Why are you even working here?" She was crying harder, all the tears flowing out, but at least she wasn't howling out her pain like last time someone yelled at her like that. She got up, opened the door and ran out. This always happened! She couldn't stand up to people, it just wasn't her nature! She was so stupid, why did she tell him? She should've expected him to not to be cool with the fact she was once rich, it's always about the money.

She forgot that everyone was still in the living room playing the dare game. They all looked at her as Mordecai got up, grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was facing him. He was about to scream at her some more before Benson got up and beat him to it, yelling at him instead, "What's going on here? Mordecai you, IDIOT! What did you do!"

Mordecai looked at him, "Benson what do know about Katie?"

"She a graduate from Marlinton prep, hardworking, and dedicated. That's basically it. Why?"

"Well, I bet you didn't know she doesn't need this stupid job! That she's a billionaire, did you? Huh?"

Muscle Man stepped in, "Whoa, Dude, did you take crazy pills or something? Cause that's the lamest prank ever! Even for you." Benson walked over to Katie and hugged her as she laid her head on his shoulder, crying some more.

Mordecai sighed, in an effort to calm himself, before saying "Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just. Shocking. How can you have kept this a secret?"

She composed her self a little before telling them, "I know, I'm so sorry, but you guys never asked and I didn't want to tell you… Beside, I'm not even a billionaire anymore."

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?"

They all looked at her, Benson asked her gently, "Wait Mordecai was telling the truth?"

She sniffled before replying, "Yes, and no… He's sort of right, about the being rich part. My parents are MULTI-Billionaires and I'm not, I was disowned. I just got my own apartment, a job, I didn't want to take over the company I don't even know if they've replaced me yet… Though, they probably already did."

"What do mean? they're your parents. How can they replace you?"

"They supported me financially, but they never loved me. They're rich snobs! It's purely professional, they CAN replace me in their will. You wanna know why? Because it's a company you don't make money being sentimental, BUISNESS DEALS make money," She whimpered, "Now you know… So, go ahead and hate me! You won't be the only ones…" she turned and grabbed her bag, before walking out.

Mordecai gaped at her, he never knew she felt like this. She's a great girl! How could she think he could ever hate her? She really didn't deserve the crap her parents give her.

Benson looked at him with disgust before he followed her outside. He caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder, she tensed up but relaxed a little when he said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

They walked in silence awhile before she asked him, "Why did you follow me?"

He smiled at her, "Because I care about you, Katie."

She moved closer and hugged him, "Thanks, Benson. You're the best!" They both continued talking but he didn't mention anything about what happened at the house… Thank goodness. He was so nice, he even walked her all the way to her apartment. She invited him inside, "Well, you know, you're welcome to stay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just come in, I'll get a glass of water or something."

"Okay then." she pointed at the futon in the small room. She got him a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down next to him, her tail flowing to the side.

She looked at him sheepishly her ears still back against her head from before, and said, "I know the place is kind of small, but it's all I can afford right now."

"It's okay, I don't mind," She asked him if he wanted to watch a movie,"Um, yea, sure," she picked out her favorite from her collection of DVD's, 'When Harry met Sally.' It was a great romantic comedy. She put it in the DVD player and sat down next to him again.

30 minutes into the movie she felt kind of tired and laid her head on his shoulder, her ears finally relaxed, brushing his head softly, and he put his arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, her heart racing, she didn't know what to do, so she moved away and yawned "Well, I'm going to sleep thanks for… Well, thanks for being a friend. It's nice to know that at least someone cares."

"No problem, Katie," She was totally caught off guard when he picked her up and Softly laid her on the futon, placing the forgotten blanket around her, "I'll just turn off the DVD player for you and let myself out okay?"

Right when he was about to leave, she felt herself say, "Wait… Um, after you turn off the DVD player…Can you, maybe, stay awhile?" He looked at her, it wasn't a question he knew she was fragile and wounded by her past and she needed him. They both knew but he didn't want to take advantage of her, he would never want to hurt her, ever.

"Yea I'll be back… I promise." she smiled and he went to turn off the DVD player, he then walked back over to her.

She moved over to make room for him and, as they both laid there, she thought about that song by Lady Antebellum and snuggled up against him and he smiled at her.

Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile, I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold, back when I'm holding you in my arms, we don't need to rush this, let's just take this slow …

(She stared into his black eyes she could see the concern, he was asking permission. She nodded her head yes, he leaned in, there lips barley touching. She kissed him.)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright, and i don't want to mess this thing up, i don't want to push too far, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.

(She felt everything change…they weren't just a one time fling they where a forever thing. She was scared, but not anymore.)

I know that if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find, it's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right, just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright and i don't want to mess this thing up, i don't want to push too far.

(This was a moment he wanted to cherish for life, it was perfect and Benson didn't want to give up but he was willing to be patient and he would wait a thousand years for her.)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight, no I don't want to say goodnight I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight

(She would fall asleep and he would be there with her in her dreams, he would give her strength to love again and they would make all the hurt go away. He would drift off to sleep and she would be there for him to hold, wipe away the tears and calm her down. They would make the pain go away…Together)

Tonight, just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight with a kiss goodnight.

A kiss goodnight.


	6. The Next Day

**OMG! I am SSOOOO SORRY that I haven't posted a chapter for Katie in forever! I got caught up in my other stories, and I was reading other fan fictions, and I was helping a friend move to a town, like, how far was it? … I think 65 miles away, I don't know. Anyway, to answer your reviews! I love answering reviews!**

**Punpkinprincess- yeah, but, at least she has Benson now!**

**5x10Love- Yeah, sorry about that, I completely mixed up the two chapters and skipped over the actual forth chapter! But, that's now rectified, and we're continuing on with the story!**

The next day she woke up in Benson's warm arms he was staring at her with a thoughtful expression. She smiled at him, he did too then he kissed her on her forehead and said, "You know, today's Monday and, with what happened at the house last night, you can take a day off today if you don't feel like going back to work."

"Thanks, Benson, but I know without me the boys tend to be a little lazy sometimes so… Maybe I can work part time or something. No sense in not getting, at least, a few things done. Beside, I don't really have much to do here anyway."

He looked at her for a moment before replying, "Well, if you're up to it, you can work in the afternoon at 3:30. I don't think they'll be around at that time."

"Okay," Speaking of time, Katie noticed the time on her clock was 9:38, Katie's ears pricked up, "I think your late for work so you can shower here and get ready," She showed him the bathroom, gave him a few towels, and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast, ignoring his stuttered objections.

She went toward the fridge and looked inside; there were a few bottles of water, a carton of orange juice, one left-over pizza, yogurt, and ketchup. _Just great, _she thought sarcastically. She grabbed her wallet and ran down to the closest mini-mart across the street; using the last of her cash, she bought a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. Then she ran back up to her apartment room, and started cooking. 15 minutes later, she caught herself humming away to a random tune and she smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. Just the thought of Benson here with her made her want to jump for joy! She heard the water in the bathroom stop, and perfect timing too, because she just got done cooking! She set the table with two sets of plates and silverware, and got the orange juice from the fridge.

Benson walked into the kitchen and she said to him "Have a nice shower? I made breakfast."

"Yeah, I did. Hmmm, it smells good," They both sat down and enjoyed a quiet breakfast together, even talking about each other and sharing stories.

She never really knew much about him, since they didn't spend time at work together, but now she was getting to know him better and her tail swayed in joy. They talked about all their favorite things; she found out that he wasn't a big fan of Fist Pump! But, that was okay, since they both like Gun's n Roses and Kiss which was even better. They also both liked comedy movies and disliked chick flicks. She also found out that he acted like a control freak sometimes, and she didn't mind that because she liked things neat and orderly too. He also told her that he was allergic to cucumbers and whenever he ate them his tongue would swell up.

After breakfast, she put away the plates and wiped down the table. Benson thanked her for the meal and opened the door to leave but he stopped and remarked, "Well, since you cooked for me, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

"That would be wonderful!" She went over to him, grabbing him in a big hug and he kissed her gently, they stayed like that for a few seconds before they let go. Benson left grinning like a Cheshire cat and she called out to him, "See you at work, sweetie!" and shut the door.

She took a deep breath as she realized what she said. She called him SWEETIE! Oh my gosh, she even KISSED him again! And it was FANTATSIC! Oh my gosh this is… This is… This is awesome! She felt like a giddy teenager with a crush on cute guy!

After a few minutes she calmed herself down enough to get her clothes off and take a shower.

***MEANWHILE AT THE PARK HOUSE***

Mordecai stared at the other side of his room, he had a horrible night! He hardly got any sleep at all; he really needed to see Katie. He needed to tell her how sorry he was… It was all his fault, and he knew it… He was scared, but he loved her… He's crazy in love with Katie

He looked at his watch and saw that it was about ten in the morning, the blue jay got up and walked over to Rigby, shaking him awake, "Hey, Rigby, wake up!"

"No… I don't wanna…"

"Ugh! Dude, just wake up! I have to tell you something!"

"Errr! What?" He sighed as Rigby tried waking himself up

He was still dozing off a bit when Mordecai said "Okay, listen up, I really like her, and I know I messed up last night with Katie. I should've been more understanding, but I wasn't, and I completely crapped it up! So, dude, can you do me a solid? Please help me get her back? Please!?" Rigby tilted his head and looked at his friend with curiosity and shock in his eyes. Mordecai really liked her, and he likes her enough to say 'please,' but why? I mean, she's cool to be around, but that's all she was. Basically, just like one of the guys. So, why was he so gaga over her? He really didn't understand it, but he was Mordecai's friend so, what the hey?

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Great! So, the first thing we have to do, is go find her!"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Well, when you find her, what are you going to do?"

Mordecai thought for a moment before answering, "Ummm, apologize, I guess."

Rigby waved his hands in front of him, "Yeah, that's all good being all emotional and touchy feely, but don't girls like stuff too? You know, like, uhhh, presents! Yeah, like graphic video games, and horror movies with slasher killings!"

"Awe, man! You're right 'bout one thing, girls do like presents. But, they usually like stuff with lots n' lots of pink things and red hearts," That was brilliant thinking! He was so glad Rigby said that, he really was an awesome friend at times, "Yea, that's great! K, thanks Rigby!" He got up, took his wallet, and ran out of the room and down the hall.

When he was about to open the door outside, he bumped into Benson, "Mordecai, you IDIOT! Where are going? After that stunt you pulled last night, you're on dish duty for the next month!"

"Benson! You're here! Okay, so, um," he looked around and noticed that Katie wasn't at work yet, "Listen, I got to go find Katie, do you know where she is?"

"Oh, no! You are going to stay 20 feet away from her from now on or YOU'RE FIRED! I'm surprised she didn't quit because of you!"

"Benson, I KNOW I really messed up last night, but, please, help me out here, I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINALE! Now go clean up the yard!"

He waited till Benson left before he yelled out, "ERGHHHHH!" and went to the golf cart. He needed to get her something really nice, he could get fired, but he just couldn't control himself. She was everything to him, she was the one, and he was terrified and defenseless against his feelings.

He spent the whole morning trying to find the ideal gift, until he found the PERFECT bear from a store called, 'Bear Hugs a lot.' It was SUPER awesome! The store also was having a clearance sale, so he got a three feet tall, berry blue cutie, on its chest was a pink heart and on the belly it said, 'I'm Berry Sorry.' He also got an 'I'm so sorry card,' and two, white balloons for a total of $15.78

It was now 12:20, he hurried back home. _Maybe Katie might be there by now,_ he thought.

***LATER AT KATIE'S PLACE***

She got ready hours ago, now she didn't have anything left to do except think about last night. Especially Benson. Oh, just thinking his name made her smile! Then she started thinking about her friend, Mordecai, and what he said. She was always sensitive to people who yelled at her, she just couldn't take it, and now she lost a wonderful friend. He was like a little brother to her, and now he might not even talk to her again. She needed to make things right, she had to confront him about this. She picked up her brown bag and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello from the grave, my loyal readers! Not really, but I have been gone for a long time, haven't I? I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update, I'll try to get new chapters up now that I FINALLY have internet again! However, work is being a bitch right now, so that may take some time. No worries though! I have not forgotten you! Or my stories for that matter! I don't really have much else to say. Now, I need to sleep cause I leave for work in a few hours, again... Hopefully you guys can bear with me a little longer!


End file.
